


Left Behind

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Fi's full potential is unlocked, left behind during a volcanic eruption, she realizes how much she has truly grown with Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... super short.

She could not explain it.  
She felt, for the first time in her existence, loss. And maybe a dose of fear.  
She did not recognize these feelings, but she decided that was what she thought they were closest to. She guessed with deductive reasoning.  
Master Link was gone. The volcanic eruption caused him to drop her. Then an unfamiliar hand gripped her hilt and carried her off.  
She guessed at a 95% chance he would come looking for her. The other 5% surmised that he either A) gave up at his destiny, or B) died. She decided it was no use hiding the truth from herself.  
She also decided to ignore the fact that her captors could very well melt her down, and she would be locked away in the metal of the once True Master Sword forever, unable to complete what was required of her role as a guide for Master Link, or as a servant to Her Grace. In a way, she would cease to exist.  
She was not only afraid of what would happen to her, but of this conflict within herself. What was wrong with her? She was in no way used to this inner turmoil. It had never happened before. And as far as she knew, she was not even supposed to have internal conflicts like this.  
Was it possible she was malfunctioning? No… There was less than 1% chance of the Goddess making a mistake with the creation of a servant.  
Was it even intended? Possibly. Even she knew little to nothing about why Her Grace made her the way she had.  
It was then that she realized she was questioning herself. No, not her mission. Not her purpose. But her character. She knew that was a human tendency.  
Was she becoming human? Not likely. She calculated less than a 5% chance that she would actually become human.  
But there was a 50% chance that as she grew with Link, tempering herself in the heat of the sacred flames, her soul, artificially created by Hylia, was slowly becoming more like that of a human. More lifelike.  
She realized she was expanding on herself. Not just with a sharper blade, or with more dowsing targets, but emotionally.  
At that moment, she recognized a firm, familiar hand as it gently reached around her hilt. Emotions flooded from it: gratitude, joy, and other emotions she did not recognize that drowned out her own hopelessness, despair, and loss. It completely overcame her her simple, manufactured soul.  
Had she been more complex, she would have cried if she could.  
As wholeheartedly as her incomplete soul would allow, “Thank you, Master Link…”


End file.
